All About Us
by DestinysDragons7
Summary: The final summer night at Camp Half-Blood reveals a few secrets. Based on the song All Abput Us by He Is We


It was their final night at Camp Half-Blood, a large grassy area that teenagers of all ages went to spent their summers away from the threat of monsters. The clearing was surrounded by trees and had no cell service. In the center there was a singular large oak tree. This oak was the center of all life at the camp. Some campers like Katie were often found perched on one of the trees many branches. Around the outskirts of the clearing (just inside the boundary line) cabins and tents were scattered. Next to the central tree, there was a campfire, currently unlit. Sound some of the tents a few struggling flower patches managed to support many different flowers.

After dinner the campers wander toward the unlit campfire. Their supervisor heading straight for the fire pit. He lights it and sets on some music. Then retiring to his tent, the campers get up and start dancing. Some move closer to the fire and tell spooky stories whilst others sing along to the music. They were all just trying to make the most of their final night with their friends.

Katie (who usually sat in the tree during these events) surprised everyone by heading over to her long time antagonist. Travis (who was well known for his and his brothers pranks around the camp) furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of her slightly distorted shadow.

"C'mon, dance with me" she held out her hand offering it to him. In deliberation he stared at it. Slightly unsure he takes it and soon they are spinning away fighting over who was leading who. "Let me lead, I'm not going to step on your feet or anything. Trust me, it'll be alright."

As they spun around the campers stared at them in silence as they remembered the prank that Travis had played earlier that morning:

_"Travis!" The campers woke up, and headed outside to see a fuming Katie standing near a grinning Travis. "It looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."_

_"Gah! I hate you" she storms away with tears in her eyes. _

_The campers had never seen any of Travis' pranks go that far before. They saw the shocked way he stared after her. He too headed off in another direction. _

_Around lunchtime, without any of the other campers around to witness, Travis approached Katie with a bouquet of purple hyacinth (they meant sadness over a situation - which he had picked from one of the many flower patches around camp) and a handwritten note. He sits with her and hands her the note first the the flowers. _

_She finishes reading the note, then looks at the flowers. She looks at him and smiles. _

The music fades away and one of the young thirteen year old's rushes to put a new song on. Soon everyone was dancing, singing, talking and mostly ignoring the two dancing.

They move closer, shy smiles on both faces.

A more upbeat song comes on, most everyone gets up to start dancing. Travis looks at Katie with a twinkle of mischief in his eye's. Without warning he picks her up and and swings her around. The surrounding campers cheer whilst Katie giggles.

Dionysus, the camps director, and resident grump, surfaces from his cabin to yell at them to turn it down. Despite seeing how much fun they were having he decided to ruin it. He turns from the group and heads towards the water pump.

He douses the fire with the water, and turns the music player off. "Go to bed" he grumbles, and with the teenagers glaring at him they head to their respective tents and cabins.

Katie and Travis head to their tents with everybody else. Nearing her replacement tent she turns and hugs him. As she pulls away he leans down and tentatively pecks her sun-kissed cheek. In the faint light given by the moon he can see a blush appearing on her cheeks. They separate and head off in different directions. Both turning around to look in the others general direction as they enter their respective tents.

Dionysus, the only witness to this final interaction, grimaced, and heads back to his cabin muttering about how disgusting young love is.


End file.
